Paciencia
by Angie Jb
Summary: Del por qué estoy aquí como Albert. Historia número 23 dentro de las "Historias dentro de la Historia", un día de verano, 28 de junio de 2017 para responder al retofic de ALSS. Espero les agrade
1. Chapter 1

**Paciencia**

28 de Junio de 2017

Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde

ALSS

El barco se acerca por fin a tierra. La línea del horizonte dibuja una imagen borrosa de una línea obscura, tan lejos que parece inalcanzable como el mismo cielo. Subo el cuello de mi gabardina al primer estremecimiento por la frescura de la madrugada que rodea la cubierta. Al fin regreso a estas tierras, tal como partí… sin que nadie lo note, excepto George. Regreso con unas libras más de peso y más estatura, como corresponde al adulto que soy y no al muchacho que partió hace tanto tiempo.

La vista es estupenda.

Me resisto a dejar el barandal donde estoy recargado, salpicado por la brisa de estas frías aguas del Atlántico. Me esfuerzo en pensar (a fuerza de creerlo, quizás suceda), que este enorme barco no atracará en el muelle sino que seguirá la costa hacia el norte por un largo rato más. Imagino que parará en medio de la nada, y que en absoluta complicidad con la noche, los astros y conmigo, fingirá que soy invisible. Entonces, el capitán permitirá que yo descienda en un bote que dará por perdido, en tanto yo mismo me perderé entre los bosques ribereños sin mirar atrás, siguiendo las huellas que todavía no dejo sobre la arena y el camino...

Sonrío ante la idea que he venido maquinando en estos últimos meses y que al fin está por hacerse realidad. Apenas se la había insinuado a George, cuando lo descubrí mirándome con cierto aire de burla e incredulidad. Así las cosas, le sonreí fingiendo que era una broma y no dije más. Usualmente George se entera de todo lo que pretendo hacer, tarde o temprano (cada vez más temprano, señal clara de estarme volviendo demasiado predecible,... hasta ahora… espero). En esencia ésta loca e indispensable idea, aún no la conoce nadie más que yo. Es esencialmente mía.

No sería fácil desaparecer así como así. George tiene esa "pésima" costumbre (que terminé adquiriendo yo también), de despertar apenas despunta el alba. Pésimo, en tanto afecta mis planes en este momento claro. De cualquier modo, un detalle tan insignificante como salir con anticipación incluso al alba no me detendría, me repetía. Desaparecería yo y mi alma desde la noche anterior. Cada escollo tenía una respuesta en este plan simple del que pendía toda mi atención.

Aduciendo un malestar me recluí en el camarote después de la hora de la comida. George todavía tenía algunos pendientes que resolver y estaría ocupado el resto del día, por lo que le insistí en que no se preocupara por mí porque además de todo, deseaba estar tranquilo. En otras palabras el mensaje era: "no te molestes en buscarme George. Nos vemos mañana temprano".

He puesto el escaso equipaje que llevaré frente a mí. Realmente, viajaré ligero. El día pasa lentamente ¡tan lentamente! Intento descansar pero no puedo dormir. Me preocupa pensar que me quedaré dormido, aunque no creo que suceda. Estoy demasiado tenso como para dormir de cualquier modo. Paciencia, me repito, paciencia. La noche cae y las luces de cubierta aparecen como luciérnagas parpadeantes. Poco a poco, el bullicio del último día en el barco va desapareciendo. La noche sigue su paso en silencio, mientras yo, concentro toda mi atención en el sonido de la puerta del camarote contiguo de George. Al fin ha llegado, me digo. Pasan un par de horas más y entonces tras escuchar detenidamente tras la puerta que nos comunica, entiendo que hace más de media hora que está en todo en completa paz. Bueno casi. Muy lejos se escucha alternativamente, la respiración acompasada de George, y uno que otro ronquido. Esa es mi señal. El instante en que George cae de una vez por todas en el más profundo sueño, es el momento que yo estaba esperando.

Con sumo cuidado, alzo la frazada que me cubre casi como si fuera de cristal. Me levanto completamente vestido, incluso con las botas puestas. No había un segundo qué perder... Si mi tía pudiera verme. ¡No, no! Controlo una leve carcajada espontánea y contengo la respiración, hasta que siento que mis emociones están calmas otra vez. Sobre el pequeño neceser junto a la cama, dejo dos cartas. Una para George y otra para la tía Elroy... Estoy vivo, volveré... poco más o menos es lo que dicen las dos, y en la de George, incluyo además algunas instrucciones para ponernos en contacto en caso de ser necesario. Sin más, tomo la bolsa de viaje que recién le compré a uno de los grumetes, la echo sobre mi hombro y salgo por el pasillo de madera tan sigiloso que cualquiera diría que las suelas de mis botas, flotan sobre plumas.

Apenas doy unos pasos fuera del cuarto, me vuelvo y cierro la puerta con suavidad. Pero no termino siquiera de salir del pasillo, cuando siento que alguien me está observando.

Un oficial de guardia me mira extrañado, mientras lleva con lentitud una mano a su costado, a la pistola... ¡Diantre! ¿Qué no se suponía que estaría haciendo guardia el marinero que me vendió su bolsa? Eso supuse al menos... El hombre siguió acercándose a mí con una mirada de muy pocos amigos, porque después de todo, ¿qué hacía un tipo con pinta de vagabundo en la sección de primera clase? Era lógico que hiciera sonar las sirenas y llamara la atención de todos los marineros del barco ante un intruso, y yo no podía permitir eso. En ese momento lo reconocí. Lo había saludado varias veces en el transcurso del viaje. Era un tipo amable, así que tenía cierta oportunidad. Ni hablar, he de delatarme aunque sea parcialmente.

Así, antes de que llegue hasta donde estoy le sonrío para tranquilizarlo, quitándome las gafas obscuras. Tarda un minuto eterno en reconocerme en la penumbra de la madrugada y bajo ese atuendo, pero luego relaja los hombros, con una expresión de vaguedad, un tanto de hartazgo mal disimulado. No sé a qué tipo de extravagancias el hombre está acostumbrado en esa sección del barco, pero evidentemente su principal virtud es la discreción. Al fin respiré otra vez con más calma. Le pedí con el dedo sobre mis labios que guardara silencio. Él sonrió apenas, y volteó hacia otro lado con un cierto gesto de desinterés, decidido, supongo, a no involucrarse en excentricidades de niños ricos (yo esperaba que George no calificara mi fuga como una excentricidad… No. George lo entendería).

Finalmente, soy uno de los primeros en bajar del barco. Mucho antes que los marineros ansiosos por tomar unos días libres sobre tierra firme. Los primeros pasos sobre el muelle y luego en las calles desoladas de la ciudad, me llenan de adrenalina y empiezo a correr, aunque luego me contengo. Alguien podría pensar que voy huyendo... bueno en realidad es algo parecido, pero mi huída no es ilegal, y no me interesa ser detenido por nadie. Casi corriendo llego al primer hostal de poca monta de la zona centro, que me encuentro. Luego de pagar mi hospedaje, me dedico a la complicada (y sucia) tarea de teñir mi cabello de un color castaño. Esto se me ocurrió casi al final de la travesía. No podía rondar Lakewood ni las montañas y colinas circundantes, con tantos rasgos de mi clan encima.

Y es que, me interesa sobre manera rondar por esas colinas. Es como si lo necesitara...

Ansío ser invisible y reconocer desde dentro, ese mundo que ahora siento tan irreal aunque no lejano. Mi mundo. El de mi familia. El de mis recuerdos y los encuentros casuales… Sonrío mientras seco mi cabello, traigo a mi mente con claridad uno de los recuerdos más recurrentes que me llevé a cuestas antes de partir, hace tiempo. Esa colina, esa sonrisa no había salido de mis pensamientos. Es como si me llamara cada día...

Quiero caminar por las montañas, los valles, sus bosques. Quiero volver a recorrer sus cañadas, sus ríos, acampar al pie de sus cascadas, pero no como William, ni alternativamente desde un balcón o una terraza elegante cuando haya tiempo, o un día de picnic. No a través de fragmentadas escapatorias como lo hacía cuando era un niño. Tras tantos años de enclaustramiento en el San Pablo, ansiaba tomar distancia y probar la libertad que se me había negado desde que tenía memoria. Me lo merecía.

Una semana después, quince días luego de la primera semana de dormir bajo el cielo, estoy totalmente convencido: esta es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado.

Lo sabe incluso, la pequeña mofeta que no deja de perseguirme por el prado, desde que probó el pedazo de pan que le tiré al pasar.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Este minific, el número 23 entre los que cuento en "Historias dentro de la Historia", ve la luz un 28 de Junio de 2017 en las bibliotecas de ALSS. Va, porque no ha de pasar un cumpleaños de Albert, sin un pensamiento aun breve, a por él, y en respuesta al Retofic para celebrar Junio. La inspiración en los personajes de Mizuqui e Igarashi, (ya saben) es sin ningún malsano fin de lucro. Nomás por puro gusto. Se supone que es original, así que cualquier parecido con otra obra es mera casualidad… ¡y creo que es todo! ¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**Paciencia**

 **Capítulo 2**

28 de Julio de 2017

Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde

* * *

 _ **\- Hoy comeremos pavo…**_ – le dije a la mofeta que me miró como si le hablara en chino, mientras devoraba unas bayas en la puerta de la tienda de campaña.

Bien sabía yo que cuando ella estaba comiendo, no me hacía mucho caso, pero me divertía mucho ver sus expresiones. Podía ser mucho más elocuente que ciertas personas que conozco…

La verdad es que mi estómago había estado renegando desde el día anterior. Me quedé saboreando la idea, y hasta puedo jurar que el aroma de un pavo al horno relleno de frutas secas, recorrió el ambiente de esa cañada donde tenía mi campamento, ese día por la madrugada.

Recién había terminado con los suministros que conseguí en la aldea donde estuve trabajando la semana anterior. Leñador. Ni más ni menos. Y antes de ello, reparé el techo de aquel granero. Esa vez fue poco lo que obtuve en efectivo, tan solo suficiente para dos escuetos días de alimentos pero lo realmente importante fue el pago en especie que me hicieron, con esta pequeña tienda de acampar… Sonreí y me estiré dentro del cobijo de la casa de campaña. Todavía se escuchaba el golpeteo leve de las gotas de lluvia que corrían después por el techo. Había llovido toda la noche, como casi cada noche de este mes de julio. Oficialmente, conseguir esta tienda fue poco menos que providencial, porque tampoco intentaba morir de frío en este experimento de libertad que me estaba cayendo de perlas.

Estaba peligrosamente a gusto en esa forma de vida. Tan absolutamente tentado a seguir así indefinidamente, que incluso temía y me sorprendía la facilidad con la que hubiera podido decidir no volver más… era una tentación fuerte, aunque sabía que no lo haría.

En el fondo siempre he amado al clan y lo que representa, por más que reniegue de toda la parafernalia que lo ha acartonado e insensibilizado durante tantos años. Era mi familia y bueno, ¡era sagrada! Era mía, mi bastión, mi fuerza con todo lo pretensioso que pueda sonar. Era sagrada desde el corazón, desde cada parte de la que estoy hecho y que me mueve. Desde ahí donde sigue latiendo el amor inmenso de mi madre, o desde donde siento el roce de las miradas cariñosas de mi padre que a pesar del tiempo recuerdo con toda claridad. Desde la sonrisa de mi hermana, de su maternidad adolescente, imperfecta y casi etérea que me protegió toda mi infancia y que luego acunó a su propio hijo. Rosemary quien mantuvo a mis padres cerca de mí a través de todas sus historias, todo el tiempo… parecía mentira los seis años que habían pasado desde que ella murió y yo partí a Inglaterra…

Mi familia era pues sagrada, respetada e intensamente amada. Incluso mi tía, a quien alguna vez se le había escapado alguna palabra afectuosa de su coraza… Así, aunque a la luz del recuerdo de la mirada adusta de mi tía, siempre me parecía posible alargar más este soplo de libertad errante en el bosque, sabía que tendría que volver en algún momento.

Por lo demás, no es que me hubiese alejado totalmente de mis responsabilidades. Estaba al tanto de todo a través de George (ya había recibido un primer legajo de documentos en el hostal donde le avisé que podía contactarme), y esa era una de las razones iniciales por las que no me alejaba de la región a más de un día o dos de distancia de Lakewood. Cada tercer día pasaba por el hostal a preguntar a Frank, el sujeto afable y atento dueño del lugar, si había alguna novedad.

Simplemente tenía mi oficina en otro sitio… uno con vista panorámica…

De cuando en cuando, ese dejo de deber en alguna parte de mi mente se manifestaba mirándome fijamente a través de unos espejuelos incisivos, preguntándome en silencio pero con demasiada insistencia y carácter, si estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Por ahora, podía contestar con un simple y tranquilo:

" _ **Sí, estoy seguro de lo que hago"…**_

Así, según observé en el legajo de documentos que George me había dejado, parecía que podría funcionar esta curiosa mezcla de negocios a distancia y de libertad, por lo menos por ahora, aunque era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones.

Mi fuga no era de la realidad, y eso a mi parecer ya había quedado claro entre George y yo. Mi fuga, era del mundo que muchos habían recreado como parte de mi realidad, sin mi consentimiento. Desde lejos, en retrospectiva, creo que fue entonces cuando empecé a conformar la idea de lo que sería de mí en relación al Clan, siendo un Andrew, siendo William, siendo Albert, justo de la manera en la que yo quería que fuera. O lo más parecido a lo que yo quería que fuera.

Por su parte, en aquel primer intercambio de documentos en el hostal, George no perdió la oportunidad de endilgarme un sermón que empezó a redactar con toda propiedad y muchísima contundencia, en una carta personal que adjuntó a digamos, la correspondencia oficial del Clan. La carta estaba escrita en francés, como para acentuar la parte específica de George que se estaba comunicando conmigo. No era el administrador del Clan. Era George, mi tutor francés. A leguas se leía cuanto le costaba ser propio y respetuoso conmigo a través del texto (después de todo, soy el jefe del Clan aún sin frac), pero a poco, se desprendió de toda propiedad, empezó a perder esa distancia y lo encontré regañándome como a aquel muchacho rebelde que fui, con el que tuvo que batallar desde la infancia temprana y hasta adolescencia.

Hace mucho que no sentía a George tan enojado. Se leía casi más molesto, que aquella vez en la que incluso me dio un sonoro coscorrón luego de llevar dos días buscándome por el bosque, tras uno de mis escapes más exitosos de la mansión; todos estaban con el alma en un hilo tras mi rastro y no sé cómo lograron que mi tía Elroy no se diera cuenta de mi ausencia. Fue por esta misma región, semanas antes de que cumpliera trece años.

La carta en cuestión terminó con un montón de palabras altisonantes envueltas en sendos signos de exclamación, con las consabidas maldiciones francesas más pintorescas, que salían de sus labios por cuenta propia, cuando estaba verdaderamente molesto por algo:

" _ **¡Me lleva! ¡William! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas atrevido a escapar como un niño irresponsable otra vez a estas alturas?! ¡OTRA VEZ A ESTAS ALTURAS! Y eso no es nada, ¿cómo es posible que yo me haya dejado engañar a estas alturas? ¡Carajo! ¡Yo que creí que por fin te estabas convirtiendo en un adulto serio y formal! No sé cómo no sospeché ese último día en el barco de todas tus excusas. ¡Torpe y mil veces torpe tutor resulté ser! Estoy seguro que alcancé a ver en tu rostro esa maquiavélica expresión previa a alguna travesura suprema de tu adolescencia, pero yo me convencí de estar exagerando… "¿Cómo podía ser?" – Me dije- "Si William ya maduró"… ¡Demonios! Ahora mi intuición y mi sentido común, algo de lo que siempre me he ufanado, no han dejado de insultar mi falta de confianza en ellos y mi exceso de confianza en ti, por no haber querido ver que eres todavía un crío. Un crío adolescente descarado y rebelde que otra vez huye hacia quien sabe dónde. ¡¿Cómo no lo vi venir?!... ¡Fácil! ¡Porque eres un adulto carajo! ¡Eres un adulto! Y eso no es lo peor… ¡Lo peor es que me dejas con la terrible encomienda de enfrentar a tu tía Elroy, demostrarle cuan pelmazo puedo ser como tu tutor!... Aunque de cierto es que ya eres mayor de edad como para seguir llamándome "tu tutor" y es el único argumento que esgrimí finalmente con la tía Elroy, que no pudo contraatacar. Así que le dije a tu tía: "William es un hombre, es mayor de edad, y no lo puedo obligar ni encerrar contra su voluntad en ningún tipo de forma. Él tomó esta decisión y tenemos que respetarla". ¡Imagínate mi rostro de palo mientras tu tía me regañaba y a ti a través de mí!... Llegó un momento en el que casi me uno a su letanía de amenazas a tu sitio como patriarca del Clan, y como podría rescindirlo en el Consejo, y como no podía ser admisible que no supiéramos de tu ubicación, y demás argumentos totalmente válidos que ya no sigo listando porque, ya me agoté. Casi nos da un soponcio a ambos. No está de más decirte que tu tía, estuvo a punto de comerme vivo. Lo hizo con la mirada estoy seguro. Pero no pudo menos que darme la razón… Eres un adulto, y estás tomando las decisiones de lo que haces. Tal cual… Lo cual no implica que estemos totalmente de acuerdo con esto que estás haciendo, pero ¡qué vamos a hacer!**_

 _ **William, sé que no eres un crío irresponsable. Sería más fácil llamarte al orden si así fuera, y me apoyarían todas las leyes de la naturaleza para hacerlo. Eres un hombre, carambas… Y si me hubieras explicado las razones por las cuales querías hacer esta locura, seguramente yo… ¡SEGURAMENTE YO TE HUBIERA ESCOCIDO A GOLPES!... No hay lucha. Intento hacer uso de más de mi paciencia y la ecuanimidad que me ha caracterizado por tantos años, pero no hay caso, ¡NO PUEDO! No puedo escribir esta carta en otro tono… ¡Diantre de William, lo volviste a hacer y en mis narices! Claro que reconozco tú derecho a decidir y tu libertad y la forma en la que no "abandonaste" tus responsabilidades al planear todo tan minuciosamente… bueno ¡si las abandonaste aunque sea en parte! Me metes en líos hasta para explicarme todo esto que está ocurriendo… ¡Heme aquí tratando de disculparte frente a mí mismo, y por otro lado repitiéndome que no tienes excusa! Sé por qué haces todo esto, y seguro sabes que si yo me hubiese enterado de tus planes, te hubiera encerrado en el camarote o habría pasado la noche en vela resguardando la puerta del mismo. Pero también sé que eso no tenía caso. Tarde o temprano lo ibas a hacer. Es tu naturaleza, y además, si me pongo en tu lugar, he de aceptar que lo hubiera hecho yo también incluso antes que tú… Así las cosas, y como haz querido, espero que te sirva este arranque tuyo de liberación tanto como pretendes que te sirva, o más. Yo por lo pronto, sigo pensando que unos buenos azotes no te vendrían mal. Ganas no me faltan, ¡ganas no me faltan! ¡Si te viera en estos momentos, igual yo también te comería vivo!..."**_

"Si George, yo también te quiero", pensé un poco avergonzado al terminar de leer su carta.

El regaño era justo, a través de esa carta escrita con tono y caligrafía amenazante. Lo bueno es que no le había dado un ataque al corazón, me dije, dado que en la siguiente correspondencia, volvía a su serenidad habitual hablando de negocios y asuntos de la familia. George era magnífico para auto controlarse y separar los negocios de la familia. Porque sí, él era también mi familia y lo sería siempre. No me gusta hacerlo enojar ni mortificarlo de esta manera, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y además, no podía ser de otra manera. Y sé, me repito, que él lo sabe.

Guardé celosamente la carta de George en esta suerte de apartado postal en el que se convirtió el hostal. No deseaba perderla mientras vagaba por ahí, por ningún motivo. Era el regaño que mi padre me habría recetado palabras más o palabras menos a través de George. Una carta de mis dos padres, por así decirlo. Invaluable para mí.

Me asomé de la tienda de campaña un rato después de recapitular todo ello. Mi estómago volvía a protestar. Nuevamente me vino el recuerdo del pavo y de las opíparas fiestas de Navidad que pasé en Inglaterra con George, y alternativamente con la tía, un año y otro más, y el siguiente, y el siguiente… Saqué la última manzana que guardaba en mi mochila y le di un fuerte mordisco. Luego, salí de la tienda bostezando, y termine de estirarme ya de pie. El recuerdo de aquellas cenas, había quedado opacado momentáneamente por el olor a tierra y de hierba mojada, y el olor intenso del bosquecillo magnífico de pinos que cubría la cañada.

Arropándome el cuello con la bufanda y con mi cobija sobre los hombros, escalé la suave pendiente hacia la cima de esa colina, mientras terminaba mi frugal desayuno. Entre la bruma de la madrugada, podía ver a lo lejos como se empezaba a dibujar la espléndida blancura de la mansión Andrew en el centro del valle de Lakewood. Suspiré con tranquilidad, sonreí y entonces con toda calma, le di la espalda. En sentido contrario desde la colina donde me encontraba, se veía todavía muy a lo lejos parte del lago que marcaba el sitio de otra propiedad Andrew, hacia donde me dirigía. La cabaña del lago.

Bajé de la cima y empecé a levantar mi campamento, cuidando de no dejar rastro de mi presencia. Intentando respetar lo que había invadido por un par de noches con sus días en ese magnífico lugar.

Mi objetivo era la cabaña. Me había entrado cierta nostalgia por visitar el sitio que consideraba más mi casa que la propia mansión, en aquella región. Iría a la cabaña, resolvería los pendientes que me enviaba George y luego retornaría al hostal en un par de días más para dejárselos y darle seguimiento sin falta. Así, planeaba organizar mis recorridos por ese corredor de bosques y colinas, atendiendo los asuntos que George me había pedido que revisara y explorando los bosques de mi infancia. La cabaña podría funcionar como una oficina más o menos formal, aunque necesariamente de manera clandestina. No pensaba todavía revelar mi identidad por ningún motivo, así que tendría que ser cauteloso. Generalmente, los guardabosques y vigilantes de la familia recorrían cada tres o cinco días el camino hacia el lago y revisaban en el inter que en la cabaña todo estuviera bien. Yo tendría que programarme para ocupar sigilosamente mi propia casa y salir de ella sin que nadie notara mi presencia.

Por lo pronto, tenía varios planes previos. Antes de llegar a la cabaña, ya tenía planeado hacer una escala en un lugar donde me indicaron que necesitaban apoyo para arreglar otro techo, una chimenea o algo así. Era un sitio solitario en una colina algo alejada, pero valía la pena la desviación. Un orfanatorio me parece. El dinero que me había enviado George en la última carpeta de documentos, terminaría ahí, puesto que no pretendía que ellos me dieran un céntimo ni una hogaza de pan. Sería como un auto empleo, auto pagado. Algo así… Además las colinas cercanas a ese orfanatorio me traían muy buenos recuerdos. Me atraían cada vez más, debiera decir…

Con la mochila al hombro, miré de reojo a la mofeta antes de ponerme las gafas oscuras.

 _ **\- Necesitas un nombre querida…**_ – le dije al tiempo que ella se sentó sobre sus patas posteriores y me miró con solemnidad, lista para partir. Recordando la carta que George me había recetado en días pasados, me pareció lo más apropiado darle un apelativo con aire galés a mi compañera… -, _**¿qué te parece Puppet?**_

Un gruñido demasiado cercano provocó que me girara de inmediato. Entre la penumbra de la sombra de los árboles, demasiado cerca, un enorme oso pardo parpadeó mirándome fijamente y abrió sus fauces como si sonriera. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue correr siguiendo el sentido de la pendiente, y fue lo que hice. Escuchaba tras de mí el golpeteo pesado e intermitente del trote del oso que azotaba contra el suelo su corpulento masa. El oso me pisaba los talones. Salté las piedras que pude saltar y cada manchón de musgo que rodeaba el sendero también. No podía darme el lujo de resbalar, ni de un titubeo porque de hecho el animal estaba ganando terreno y yo tenía todo en mi contra. Hacía varias decenas de metros que no escuchaba el chillido de Puppet, y por ahora tenía que confiar en que ella se pondría a cubierto mucho mejor de lo que yo lo estaba logrando. El oso rugió una vez más y casi puedo asegurar que sentí su aliento caliente en mi piel, cuando se detuvo en seco en el momento que otro oso pardo surgió de un entramado de matorrales de moras por el que yo acaba de pasar corriendo. No me detuve a mirar el desenlace de ese encuentro, ni supe más de mí, hasta que dejé de escuchar los rugidos y golpeteos de los osos sobre el terreno. Entonces la escuché. Los chillidos agudos que me eran tan familiares y que dejé atrás en mi loca carrera, no se borraron ya de mi mente. Minutos después caí de bruces en la ribera de un arroyo, luego de correr como alma que lleva el diablo por la ladera.

No lo podía creer.

De improviso entendí cuan vulnerable era y cuan estúpido al creer que tenía todo bajo control. Si el oso hubiera llegado momentos antes de que yo despertara… Tan solo minutos antes… Tomé aliento, respirando cada vez con menos dificultad. Mirando hacia atrás, noté que el arroyo caudaloso a cuya ribera caí de rodillas y en dónde estaba retomando fuerzas, bajaba casi por el mismo rumbo que yo había tomado en mi huida. Es el momento, me dije, de regresar por dónde vine y quitarme estas ridículas ideas de libertad de la cabeza. Luego, refresqué profusamente mi cara y mi cabeza con el agua fría que corría junto a mí y me puse en pie. Miré hacia la parte alta de la colina sin dar crédito a todo lo que había sucedido, con el corazón todavía en un hilo. Entonces, me acerqué a uno de los robles más frondosos, colgué mi mochila en alto y acto seguido, empecé a subir la colina con sigilo, esta vez siguiendo el curso del arroyo, casi justo por donde había llegado.

Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido, necesitaba saber…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Este minific, el número 23 entre los que cuento en "Historias dentro de la Historia", ve la luz un 28 de Junio de 2017 en las bibliotecas de ALSS. Cada capítulo subsiguiente (de no sé cuántos en total), se plantearán con un mes calendario de distancia para tratar de desmenuzar la historia dentro de la historia de mi vagabundo más querido. La inspiración en los personajes de Mizuqui e Igarashi, (ya saben) es sin ningún malsano fin de lucro. Nomás por puro gusto. Se supone que es original, así que cualquier parecido con otra obra es mera casualidad… ¡y creo que es todo! ¡Gracias!


End file.
